Shine The Hedgehog
Shine is the Rebooted version of Light. He is in the Light Family of Elementos. Like his father, he's optimistic, but unlike his father, he is a quick learner and loves to fight. He's energetic, and not easy to annoy. Unlike his father, there hasn't been any tragedy in his life, so he doesn't have to repress emotions, and connects more with most people. He sticks with his dad like glue. Shine is EnderChrome's favourite character that he has made. "Yay!" He also has Momiji Sohma's voice from Fruits Basket. Quotes "Listen, I know my spines look like some sort of mop, but this looks cool to me!" (Self-explanatory) "Hey! At least he's done more than you have!" (When someone insults his dad) "Don't you love it when people look at you like you're the cutest thing in the universe during a fight?" (Also self-explanatory) Powers Base Lasers "Alright, I got this. The crystal in my forehead, that I sadly wasn't born with, it was shoved into my skull, can shoot beams of light, with varying effects. They can heal, destroy, or weld metal back together! It's a real help for Flame's engineering!" Conjuration Alright, my turn. "Aw, fine. *crosses arms and pouts*" Anyways, he can conjure any weapon out of the lasers he shoots- "Pew pew!"- ... Ahem, he can make anything from a sword to a machine gun, but he sticks with medieval and Roman era weapons. Over-powers Holograms "My turn, my turn! I can make anything appear, but it isn't physical, and can't do anything. It's mainly just a distraction tactic. It's still fun though!" Iridopyrokenesis "Why such a big word for rainbow fire?" Because prefixes are annoying. Anyways, the fire is a stronger version of the laser, and it's Shine's favourite colour. Forms Snowy "I can turn into a Wintery version of myself, with the ability to do cold versions of all the previous abilities! It's fun, and it works best in Winter!" He turns white, and his crystal and eyes even swap colour. Mega Negative found a way to enhance Shine's energy and power with the power plants in the Onyx Empire. This boosts his powers to unconceivable amounts, comparable only to Mirror's level of power. He can use his rainbow fire, and also has some of his father's space powers, allowing it to rain comets and blast star beams. "This form is fun, but it takes a lot of work to activate." Yes, this form is only used in emergencies. This appearance is pure white, with rainbow accents, alternating like in a hyper form, along with his eyes as well. Trivia * Shine is currently 20 in the Roblox story, and he has not matured one bit, other than appearance * He is hated by EC's online best friend, because he used to be known as an adorable marshmallow, and the friend choked on a marshmallow once * His original concept was to be an insane killer like Sojiro from Ruroni Kenshin * He has an emo mother (FORESHADOWING) Category:Hedgehogs